


Pillowfort's Nav Bar

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Series: Pillowfort Thoughts [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: From Dreamwidth, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Social Media, UX Design, pillowfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Pillowfort's nav bar is terrible. This is my attempt at a redesign.
Series: Pillowfort Thoughts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741846





	Pillowfort's Nav Bar

Pillowfort's nav bar is terrible. I finally got around to figuring out how I want it fixed.

**Current Navigation Sidebar**  


Top Section has, for reasons nobody understands, your list of followers, following and mutuals, as if you had a great need to see those numbers every time you log in, and indeed, for the whole time you're on the site.

Below that are Mail and Replies, which are used often. And Settings, which you might think was useful - but no! That's your blog appearance settings, which you're going to change and then forget about. Even if we get more options for that, and people want to change them seasonally, you don't need that in your "CLICK HERE NOW NOTICE THIS" set of icons.

"Make a New Post" is buried below that. (Because PF's designers came from Tumblr and they think reblogging is so much more common than making new content, that there's no reason to put it on top, I suppose.)

**Elf's Proposed Changes**  


**Connections** would be the list of followers, following, and mutuals that's currently on top - nobody needs their dashboard to look like a scoreboard.

 **Content Control** is filters & blacklists, but we might have future controls, so they could go in there. (Filters that aren't blacklists, so it covers a post with a spoiler/cut tag instead of just removing it from view, etc.)

 **Blocked Users** is the same, although that might be grouped under Content Control.

 **Settings - Appearance** is blog appearance settings, currently under the gear. It doesn't need to be on top because most people aren't going to change it often.

 **About Pillowfort** is the current about-and-contact; it makes it clear that it's "about the site" rather than "my account details." The page it goes to probably has a link to "My Account" or "Subscription Options" or something like that.

I used one less spot than the current layout, so there's room for either "Account Details" or "Bookmarks" or some other feature set.

 **SPECIAL** :

That's the space for features only available to paid users. (Those features don't exist yet - so the devs haven't even thought about where they would put controls for them.) For non-paid users, it'd go to a page that lists them and says, "click here to subscribe!" Those features could be:  


  * View mutuals feed
  * View following (users) only, no communities
  * View custom groups (click for list)
  * Site skins
  * Replace Words - instead of filtering/blocking words, option to replace words or phrases with different content.
  * Scheduled posts




End file.
